Summoned Romance
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Series of stories where the male summoner from Fire Emblem Heroes makes love form the different women of the Fire Emblem series.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Grima asks the summoner what he truly desires, not even she could have comprehend the young man's true intentions.**

**Tags: M/F**

* * *

The delightful defeat of the fell dragon Grima

"Hmph. Such a sight would make me weep. For how sad they all are…." Grima gave a haughty, smirk at the image before her. Laying on her dragon form, the queen of destruction looked at the worms cheering yards away form her.

Kiran, a young man with the power to summon heroes, cheerfully played with the many young manakete in his employ. Smiling as him, Nowi, and Fae.

chased each other around the field of flowers in a game of tag. With the summoner being it. Laughing with them as the tackled him to the ground.

"What foolishness…"

Girls that could destroy cities. God's that could turn civilization into dust. And here he is. Playing with them. Using his godly might for peace.

Grima couldn't believe that such a human would be so selfless.

"How sad. And sickening." The evil woman sighed as petted her dragon body.

"If you have any dark thoughts, I subject you keep them out. If you even could." Lucina's voice made the evil woman turned to find the time traveling princess standing next her. Not a shred of fear in her body. That fact alone enraged the demon queen.

"The Summoner is a kind soul. While not the greatest tactician, he is trying his best to bring peace to this kingdom." The princess smiled as she watched Kirin play. But then grew an cruel cold frown as she looked at the demon. "He's Far form an evil monster like you."

"Aw sweety. Everyone has darkness in their hearts. Even dear ol mommy. How do you think I was able to possess her~?" The taunt was sharp and cruel as Grima spoke in the same voice as Lucina's actual mother.

Yet Lucina took the high ground and didn't lash out with her blade. However, she kept her hand on falchion as she spoke, "And yet in my time, my mother and I slayed you."

Grima watched the princess knight leave but her mind was still on the summoner.

'There is a dark desire deep in his heart. I know it.' With a ravenous lick of her lips, the fell dragoness concocted a devious plan. 'And all I have to do is bring it out of him.'

-OOO-

Kiran gave a small yawn as he stretched his arm over his head. Walking down the halls of the castle to his room, he smiled at how well training went today. The Robins have been helping him with his skills as a tactician. Giving him books and mage classes to while his aptitude for magic is terrible, he is taking well to the coruse and mock matches they've been giving him.

"Good evening Summoner."

The cold, merciless voice. It would send a shiver down any one's spine. The dark whisper of death, manifested itself into a purple mist that swirled around his feet.

"You seem well…" The fell dragoness, Grima and its vessel Robin, appeared before the summoner. Her smile inviting nothing but sinister ideals as she floated towards him.

"Your training form my…poorer half, seems to going well." The dark woman gave an mocking sneer at the mention of her human self. Most people would shrink in fear. But the summoner smiled at her. Either he's gotten used to her deadly aura, or he's just that much of a fool.

"Tell me…" Robin hummed as she ghosted around him. Hovering in the air around him like a specter. "When will this farce end?"

The young man tilted his head in curiosity at her words.

"Oh, you can't play me for a fool~." Grima giggled, almost like a sweet young woman, behind her hand. "Your human. A lowly. Pathetic worm, that seeks nothing but greed. That seeks nothing but power. And yet…"

She threw her arms in a wide, showy manner. Gesturing to the quite castle and everything its own. "You have it. All this power that even gods would be envious of."

The evil temptress hovered in front of him and snapped her fingers. "Like that, and you could command anyone, even the all mighty me, to conquer any and all kingdoms in all the realms."

Delicately, she lifted the humans' chin to stare in her cold, destructive red eyes. "Why stall it with this foolish ploy of kindness? Of peace?"

"Tell me, my adorable contractor. What is it you truly desire?" Grima whispered. "What world to you want crushed?"

Releasing the young man, she floated back with sinister, blood thirsty sneer. "You have a god at your disposal. So, wish for whatever you want. Fallow the natural corruption in your heart and speak what you want!"

"…" Kiran place his hand under his chin in thought. Anything his heart desired. Such a tempting offer.

"!" Slamming his fist in his open palm, with a smile, Kiran turned to Grima. Rising his finger up he spoke out his wish.

-OOO-

Grima's back slammed open the door to Kiran's room as she hungrily kissed. The summoner holding up the moaning woman as his lips assaulted her own by her hips. Groping and fondling it under her robes with her legs tightly wrapped around him. Weather in instinct or lust she didn't know. Her mind too hazy and dizzy from her human's ward's feverous kisses.

The summoner's kisses, while rough, still kept that kind-hearted nature to them. His lips were soft up against hers and his tongue never forced it's self in her mouth. It danced along with her own while, as hard she tired, to stop her body form reacting and heating up. His touch was rough and soft all at once. He would squeeze her petite rear, but also caress her thigh.

It was utterly mind numbing, and the fell dragon couldn't keep up. Or wanted to.

"A-Ahh…W-Wait-Mm!?" The fell dragon tired to make words as she pulled her mouth form the summoner's. However, that left her neck open for him to kiss and nip at her sensitive neck. The fell dragon's body betrayed her. Her legs stayed locked around him and her lips moving along his. Moaning generously at his touch as she melted with lust. Their heavy petting and kissing got them towards the summoner's bed before he fell on top of her.

"Ah!?" Grima squeaked like an innocent girl as she landed on the Summoner's pillows. Panting in both lust and confusion at the sudden assault as the young man didn't even pause. Easily stripping her of her robes as her bear breast, large and supple, their nipples tingling as they pointed to the ceiling, bounced free. His lips taking her ear in sweet, but demanding love bites. Making her squirm and arch her back with his hands going to work on her breast and her pants.

One gloved hand messaged the sensitive flesh while the other tickled her stomach. Reach down just past eh fuzz of the hairs over her slit, before calming the prize of her clitoris.

"H-Hol-Haa~!" Again, the evil woman tired to form words but the pinching of her clit threw her off again. Sending her body on fire and her drenching already soaked muff as she came hard form the summoner's fingers. The human's skillful fingers creased and teased the swooning woman's twat as she spasmed through her orgasm.

Finally, her only moment of rest was when the summoner started to take off his own robes. Relenting on his gentle touches on her muff and started taking off his clothes. Revealing the sun kissed skin underneath and the surprisingly tone stomach. While no body builder, the summoner is clearly fit. And his cock is even more impressive.

A healthy ten-inch beast with throbbing thick vines and a girth that could rival her wrist. It beat with rhythm of the human's heartbeat. Bouncing up and down as pre-cum dripped form the fat mushroom tip like a leaky faucet. Grima was lost for a moment in her lost in bother her lust and her admiring of the humans' body. Until she realized she is the fell dragon. Not some horny teen girl.

"Wait! Damn it!" She stopped the summoner before he removed his hood. Making the young man tilted his head in question. Wondering if his lover wasn't enjoying this. To say it was sudden would be an understatement.

The sudden honest kind question threw the hate demon for a loop. At first, she was going to scold him in his actions and finally take control. But the sweetness in his words made her heart skip a beat.

"I-It's not like I dislike this or anything but…" There is the faintest of blush on her cheeks as she didn't look the summoner in the eye. "Well...I- you…Um…" The great fell dragon wondered off her words in a cute, blush finding

That was all the summoner needed before he pounced the shy fell dragon.

"H-Hold-Ngh!?" Grima's back arched as the sharp blot of an orgasm hit like truck. The young man pinning her down and pushing his cock as deep into her velvety warm twat in one swift stroke. The fell dragon fell into love and lust as her womb was pierced and pussy started to take shape into a personal hole for the summoner's dick.

"A-Ah..." The summoner moaned at the tightness of his mate's muff. Her pussy squeezed his cock in a almost lover's embrace as he started to move his hips in and out of her. Slow at first, getting used to the confide space, but he quickly gain speed. Rutting into the beautiful, yet demonic woman with reckless abandon.

"Haa~ S-Summoner!" The once proud fell dragon became a mess of lust and love as the young man slammed inside her. His hips rocking in and out of the fearsome demon turned sultry lover at a blistering pace. She panted and mewled around the 'weak human's cock as it knocked at her womb.

The summoner grunted over her. His prick being lovely wrapped in her pussy greedy embrace. He pushed the Grima's legs up around him. Leaning over and pressing their bodies together in a mating press to get as deep as possible in the evil woman's muff. His sack slapped at the fuck drunk woman's-soaked entrances he plowed her twat.

"Ah~ Haa~!" Grima could only moan with her tongue lewdly bouncing about. Her eyes rolling back as her body is electrified with pleasure. Her toes curling with her hands tearing at the sheets while the summoner's cock pulsated faster and faster inside her. Love or lust didn't matter as she was thrown into orgasmic bless as came around the human raging erection.

"Hah!" The summoner bit his lower lip as his cock blasted a sweltering hot load of jizz inside of his evil lover. Thick white cum spewed out of tight confines of the evil woman's slit.

"Ah…Ahhh…" Grima panted with her hands still clinching the sheets as the summoner's seed settled inside of her. Tired form the rigorous sex, her body could only twitch in bless while the pulled his stiff member out of her. Letting the copious amounts to cum leak out of her.

Yet the summoner's cock still throbbed with eagerness. And even though her mind was screaming at her to stop and devour the fool, her heart and body demanded more.

-OOO-

"I am gald you and Mae got along." Chrom said to his daughter Lucina as they walked through the castle garden. Vibrate and colorful flowers surrounded them and the stone pillars and arch ways. With it being mid-day and mostly everyone on leave, it's a quite day for once. Most heroes were out in city, training, or mingling about. Enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Even the summoner had time to relax and enjoy one of his strategy books on a bench in the gardens.

"Ah!?" However, an evil aura shattered their happy chat as Grima, the fell dragon floated in the garden. Both swordsmen kept a tight grip on their blades. Ready for whatever tricks the fell dragon would try on them.

"What are you…doing …here?" Oddly enough the evil woman ignored the two of them. If anything, she floated right past them as if they weren't even there in the first place.

They watched, bemused as Grima hovered over to the summoner. The young man's nose deep in a book leant to him by Soren that he didn't notice the wicked woman was around him. Until she sat right next to him. Looking over his shoulder, so close that their cheeks were nearly touching.

The summoner was startled a little but her appearance but didn't move.

"Is this book that…. fascinating?" Oddly quite from how soft she spoke; the young man didn't say anything for a moment. Blinking his eyes at first before smiling and leaning closer to her. Happily explaining the ins and outs of the books tactics and skills. Although Grima was half listen as she merely nodded and enjoyed the young man's company.

"Farther is she…"

"I want to say I've seen stranger things and yet…."

All the while the father and daughter nobles were left shell shocked as the watched their most hated rival, the destroyer of their world, the one who killed millions...

"Ah! W-Well. If you are so intent on it on it. I shall join you. W-Worm…" Blushing like a high school girl.


	2. Chapter 2-Fuck God

Fuck god

**Summary: Getting into a shocking argument with the divine drag Naga of all people, Kiran and Naga end up saying a bit too much. Or just enough?**

**Tags: Vanilla, impregnation**

* * *

"Gods be damn!"

Kirin, summoner of the Askr kingdom, cursed as he got another failed summon. It's not as if he didn't get the hero he needed, he just couldn't get any hero's at all. The summon tablet isn't broken, its more that it isn't responding to him for some reason. No matter how many orbs he puts in it, how much he begs or pleas the tablet doesn't light up.

"It's a curse." The young man, on his hands and knee pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. "A damn cures by the gods themselves."

"My my…. I did not think I deserved such hate form you."

The soothing angelic voice brought the young man out his rage for a moment to turn around and find the Goddess Lady Naga stepping into the summoning room. Her stunningly beautiful form practically glide into the room with every step. Her wide, motherly swaying hips are heavenly in every motion under her lovely dress. Her chest, two large plush mounds that will overflow in a man's hands, had the subtlety of bounces to them. Not in an overly seductive or sultry way, but just noticeable to tease the mind. She may call herself a mere divine dragon, but Naga's presences is that of a true goddess.

"Oh, lady Naga." The summoner coughed in embarrassment. Standing up and dusting himself off. "I didn't mean you I just…"

"Your frustration is understandable." The divine woman nodded in understanding. Yet she looked at Karin more like a disappointed mother. "Yet you blame the gods for your own folly."

"Are the humans in your world truly that…what was the word young Nowi used…." The divine woman tap her chin in thought for a moment. Before snapping her fingers when she found the word. "Ah. Stupid."

Kiran flushed red at that. "My own-how in the world do you figure that?"

"The summon tablet stopped working because of your own weakness." The divine woman nodded sagely. "Because, simply put you are a coward."

"A cow- "Kiran couldn't believe what he was hearing form the wise lady Naga. Sure, he'd see her paly and jest with the other heroes. But this is just pure deeming of his character. He doesn't know what the lady's goal is in goading him, but it's starting to get to him hard as he tired to hold back cursing out a holy being.

"Lady Naga I am far form- "

"And yet here you are." She coldly cut him off. Sighing in utter defeat of his character. "On your hands and knees. Blaming the god instead of figuring out the solution for yourself."

The alluring divine dragon shook her head. "The poor people of this world seems to have picked poorly in their hero."

The combination of the summon tablet failing and the goddess herself talking down to him, made the summoner snap as he shouted. "Well you can just go fuck yourself!"

"If you wish to prove you're not a coward summoner then do so yourself."

"…"

"…"

-OOO-

"Oh~! S-Summoner!"

On her back with her legs wrapped Kiran, the beautiful lady Naga moaned blissfully as the young man slammed his cock deep into her wet cunt. The meaty ten-inch dick, burly and veiny form it heighten arousal, burrowed deep into the goddess muff. Right into her womb and then some as the human threw his hips wildly in her.

"Harder! Slam right into me!" Naga begged as she locked her legs around his waist as he torn into her sex. Her dress utterly disheveled as her bountiful breast bounced out of her top. The bottom prat of her dress is pushed up to show off her dripping pink sex topped with a lovely patch of crotch hair. That same sex is devouring the summoner's cock as it pounded her pussy.

Eagerly taking inside itself as it slammed in and out her at a blistering pace. The young man's coat is far gone torn off by the woman under him as they bragged into the room. Hands at each other's clothes and lips on each other. His hood is still on his head even as his hips blurred at near lighting speed at the woman below him.

"Shit! Here it comes!" The summoner growled as his cock blew another copious amount of cum in her. Her muff happily taking it as it Kiran's hips jerked and twitched with every thick firing of his load insider her as the woman's singing pussy didn't let him spill a single drop out her while she moaned underneath him. Her sex spasming as she came along with him with her legs not let him move a single inch under his cock spilled every last drop in her.

Finally, when his cock could spill any more, the divine dragon released him. Letting the young man pull out, his shaft still throbbing hard, to catch his breath.

However, the divine dragon merely cooed and got her hands and knee. Glowing brightly in her after glow and not looking even remotely tired.

"Come now summoner…." The goddess purred as she wigged her way up to him. Playfully kissing at his face. Leaving sweet love bites as she made her way to his ear.

"Is that all the 'anger' you can muster?" Naga purred with a sharp nibble of the young man's ear. The so called devein dragon is more of a holy slut with her seductive nature. It is hard to believe this is the same kindhearted soft-spoken woman form before. She makes Loki's and Aversa casual flirty look tame with the way she groped and kissed at his body.

And the way she just seemed to want to keep going after hours of nonstop sex is more than a turn on for the young man. It also helped her goading got him fired up to show her just how much of a coward he is.

"Oh, I'll show you all the anger I have!"

Kiran smirked playfully as he turned the goddess round and place her on her hands and knees. Her plump firm rear quivering before him as he gipped two meaty handfuls of her ass. His cum, a thick stodgy sample, only leaked out the smallest amounts. The tightness of her slit confiding his seed even though her lust dripped like a river on to his sheets. He admire her happy pink muff before plunging his cock back into her. Throwing his hips into the sensual deity's greedy sex that, even after hours of fucking and the near gallon of cum inside her, is still as tight as ever.

"Ohh~! Yes!" The lovely lady Naga moaned and swooned like normal human woman in the throes of pleasure. Gripping the sheets as her toes curled in bless and her mouth hung open like a panting dog. Although a panting bitch in heat ins more accurate as she wiggled and shook her hips for the young man to implied her snacth deeper and harder then before. Breeding the wide hipped woman with nothing unbridled passion.

"I am cumming!" The summer bellowed as she joined him in his orgasm. Her sex clamping down on his dick like a vice. Not giving him a single inch to move as his cock, hilted at her womb, fired another thick and healthy load of cum inside her. Mixing in with the numerous ejaculations and leaking out onto their bed with heavy plops of white. The summoner's cock jumped and bounced at every powerful, freight train force of cum firing into his holy lover. Every shot being followed by a sharp thrust of his hips shook Lady Naga's quivering; lust filled body.

"Ohh…O-Oh-Ah!" The feeling of every thrust and shot of cum erupting in her made Naga jerked and moan with dopey, silly smile on her face. She's a little gald that Kiran picked this position. She's already far form dignified with her bountiful, lovely ass in the air as she is being bred by a human like some sort of animal. But her eyes rolling up with her lips curled into a slutty smile would have been too embarrassing for him to see her.

"T-That was an impressive load…" The divine woman moaned. "Bi-Bigger then your last…"

"Heh." The summoner leaned over and kissed at on long elfish ears. His steel harden cock twitching inside her. "I've still got a lot work to do to prove my great divine slut how worthy I am."

"Oh~!?" The holy and powerful lady Naga prepared herself for a long day on her knees. And for once it wouldn't be for praying.

-OOO-

"What the hell is the matter with you, you hung dumbass!?"

Anna grabbed the summoner by the collar of his shirt, lifting him high in the air, which is shocking considering how tall he is compared to her, and shook him like a rag doll.

"Do you understand the consequences of what you've done!? We can't send back a pregnant god you damn horn dog! How much money do you think it's going to take to fix this!"

Even with him being shaken with enough force to nearly snap a man's neck, not only did his hood not fall off, but he had the gull to chuckle and rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't even think I could do it actual-ack!?

"I never thought I've wanted to kill a man so much but here we are!" Anna growled as she wrapped her hands around the young man's neck.

Beside her are the two nobles of Askr, Sharena and Alfonse, trying desperately trying to stop the commander form killing their only hope of survival.

"A-Anna! Ca-Calm down!"

"W-we can't summon another summoner! He's the only one we've got!"

Off on the side of the garden, a six-month pregnant Naga stood to the side watching the event with the other heroes. Tiki her daughter figure stood beside her.

"My my." Said the excepting woman with her hand on her cheek in worry. "I did not expect our relationship to cause such a fuss."

"Dear mother…." Tiki asked with her eyes staring very sternly at the goddess's large belly.

"Yes child?"

"…. You did not temporarily break the summoning stone just to bed the summoner and so he could give you a child…. Did you?"

"Oh dear!" Hiding her shock behind her hand, and the fact that she is not looking Tiki in the eye, Naga laughed a little too hard. "W-What gave you such a…wild idea?"

Tiki just sighed and shook her head.

"I swear I am going to cut your damn dick off!"

While the savoir of Askr was getting chewed out by his first in command. And his face is turning blue too.

"Frist Grima and now the Goddess herself!? If you weren't the only thing keeping this country safe I- "

Speaking of the evil fell dragon, she too, along with her evil male other half have been watching the events with the other heroes as well. However, the female Grima seemed to glare at the goddess. Although not out their natural spite for one another.

"Don't…Don't tell me your actually jealous, are you?" The male embodiment of evil looked at his female counter part in utter bemusement.

"…. I will have more of his children then her." Was the demonic woman's unsettling words as she floated by with plan forming in her mind.

"This place is turning into a mad house…. a horny mad house at that…." The male Grima sighed as he floated away too.

"Wait Anna put down Falchions!"

Leaving the summoner to his fate.


End file.
